The Insane Ex
by Ally2185
Summary: D/N, Josiane #4 of the Copper Isles comes for a visit...
1. Chapter 1: Josiane 4 comes

The Insane Ex  
by Ally2185 (aka Twinkle Toes)  
  
*****  
This takes place...I dunno...after Realm of the Gods. THe end of that year.  
Disclaimer: yada yada yada, nothin belongs to me and so on  
*****  
  
Near the end of each year, the king holds a grand feast in which everyone attends to celebrate to longest day of the year (or is it the shortest? Anyway...). THis is known as the Midwinter Festival. So, of course, many spend all day dressing and looking at themselves in the mirror, but nobody NOBODY spends as much time in front of the mirror as the great mage, Numair.   
  
"Nobody's going to notice you've hair sticking out at strange angles at the back of your head, Numair," said Daine, teasing.  
"What? Where?" Numair quickly grabbed a mirror to look at the back of his head.  
"Right there," said Daine, trying not to laugh while pointing to a spot the mirror didn't show. Numair moved his mirror over. "No, no. Right over there."   
"Alright your highness, why don't you fix it for me?" asked Numair, smiling.  
"Help? Me? I haven't even started on my own yet. Now hurry up, we've only an hour left," with that, Daine started on herself, then said grumpily, "Gods, if I had known about this habit of your's, I wouldn't have moved in with you."  
"Really?" Numair swooped down, wrapped his arms around her waist, and gave her a nice, big kiss.  
"Hmmm...I think that makes up for it," said Daine, after thinking for a second.   
  
*****  
  
At the feast, name cards set by pages indicated where each person was to sit. Numair sat close to the king, since he was his pet mage, and Daine sat next to Master Reed at the teacher's table. At six 'o clock, Daine and Numair strolled arm-in-arm down the hall toward the banquet.   
"I have a surprise for you, after the feast," Numair said casually.  
"You KNOW I don't like surprises," said Daine, who was suspicious.  
"Oh, I think you'll like this one"  
The two reached the doors and then parted to their seats. They enjoyed a nice, huge feast with lemons and chicken and beef. (yum yum) Half way through the feast however, the doors flew open, and a blonde woman walked in. She looked to be in her late twenties, and would be pretty if she didn't have a strange glint in her blue eyes. She skipped up towards the King, humming along the way. The guards started toward her, but Numair held up his hand. Daine watched the scene, confused.  
"Numair!!! Muzzer said you'd be here," the woman said, and ran up to hug him while he was still sitting behind the table. In the process, she knocked over a bowl of soup, staining Numair's crisp shirt with orange. She took notice; Daine stifled a giggle. Numair had spent so much time to make sure he was absolutely perfect.  
"Madam, please," said Numair, in a calm voice.  
Josiane straightened and a look of sheer insanity appeared on her face. "So it's 'Madam' now is it? IS IT? Don't you remember me? Josiane? Josiane #4? PRINCESS JOSIANE #4 of the Copper Isles? My sister, Josiane #1 was brutaly murdered by (turns to Alanna and points) HER! Remember Carthak?!"  
"Josiane, please. Why don't you sit and join in the feast?" said Numair, quietly.  
"Do you have mudberry cake?" asked Josiane, whose mood changed suddenly to puer delight.  
"Yes, I think we can arrange that," he replied. Josiane jumped up and down and started clapping. THe court just stared at her w/ amazement and awe while she picked up a chair, placed it across from Numair, and plopped down. The court remained quiet for a while and then conversations started and the usual buzz carried on.   
Daine walked over to Numair, "Is this my surprise?" she asked.  
Josiane perked up when she saw Daine. "You must be the Wildmage! Yes, of course. Muzzer said he was living w/ a curly brown haired tramp. Muzzer always did fancy Numair, so of course that's all I can say about what she said about you. Well, she also said as long as you two aren't married yet, we don't have to get rid of you. It would be haa-"   
"Josiane, what is your business here? I would like for you not to include Daine in any of this," said Numair, eyes flashing dangerously.  
"My business is to win you and take you home and show Muzzer what a splended little daughter she has. THe most powerful mage, that will go well w/ the rest of the trophies." said the crazy woman.  
"Josiane, dear, I'm not available now or ever," Numair beckoned for the guard closest to him. THe guard approached Josiane and lifted her off.  
"NUMAIR! NO! NO! NOOOOOOO! You can't get rid of me!!!" screeched Josian, w/ tears streaming down her red face.  
The court watched on. "Where will she be taken to?" asked Kel to Neal.   
"Oh, she'll probably be kept somewhere until the King has time to deal with her," he replied.  
Back at the table, Daine stood staring even after Josiane was led out. Finally, she directed herself toward Numair. "Who was she? And why does she want you?"  
"She ah was an old girl friend." he replied sheepishly. Daine looked at him curiously. "She was perfectly sane back then".  
"I see, and now she wants you back," she said. She gave him a hug and went back to her seat.  
  
*****  
  
As the feast ended, Numair walked over to Daine and both strolled back to their quarters. THey were exhausted and climbed wearily into bed. Sometime in the middle of the night, Daine felt a tickle at the back of her head. She opened her eyes to see-  
"AHHHHHHHH!" Daine screamed.  
"Wha-" yelled a startled Numair. He woke up to screaming beside his ear.  
"Hi! Why don't we share him?" said a voice in the dark. Josiane had her head level w/ Daine's, staring right into her eyes.  
"Josiane! Wha-How-why-"  
"I came for you, silly. I see you two are so cute sleeping together, I decided not to kill her off."  
Numair got out of bed and lifted Josiane up w/ his magic. "Magelet, why don't you come with me?" Daine got up and all three of them walked to the King's Chambers. Numair knocked on the door, and Jon answered.  
"Numair, what's so important it couldn't wait until morning?" asked a grumpy Jon.  
"Her. Daine woke up to see her staring right at her" said Numair.  
"I thought she was locked up in the rooms we gave her," said a confused Jon.  
"Tee hee hee. Tee hee hee" laughed Josiane. Jon took Numair aside.   
"I think you really ought to talk to her," said Jon. Numair sighed and talked to Josiane. After he finished, she started sobbing, adn then stopped abruptly. THe look of insanity appeared on her face again.  
"If I can't have him, then you can't either!" cried Josiane. She ran toward Daine, who was standing in front of a window. Daine was jerked into the air by Numair's magic, and Josiane ran out of the window to land *splat* head first onto the grounds. Numair sweeped Daine up in a hug, and Daine rested comfortably against him. Later, when guards were sent down to check on Josiane, she was announced dead.  
"Numair? whatever was your surprise?" asked Daine when they were back in their quarters.   
"Oh! I forgot what with Josiane" said Numair. He walked over to his desk adn pulled out a ring box. "This is for you. It's not- I saw it and I just thought-"  
Daine shushed him w/ a kiss.   
  
THE END   
  
  
  
  
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)   
(.¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´   
.·´ ¸.·*`·-"   
(¸.·´   



	2. Chapter 2: Josiane's fate

********************************************************************************************************  
I decided to write more since some peeps R confused, and a lotta people liked it. "Muzzer" is "Mother".  
********************************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
"So I take it that you like it?" teased Numair.  
"It's a beauty" replied Daine. The ring was a beautifully cut blue stone. The color beared an   
unmistakeable resemblance to the color of Daine's eyes. Daine slipped the ring on and then hugged Numair.   
"It's a shame about Josiane," sighed Numair.  
"This all happened so fast. Where did you meet? And what happened? And did she say her sister is   
named Josiane also?" asked a very confused Daine, who looked up at Numair.  
Numair sighed, "She was an ex-girlfriend. She visited Carthak with her mother and father, the King  
and Queen of the Copper Isles, about ten years back. When I was...involved with her, I didn't know she was  
the Princess, other wise I wouldn't have. It's the in-breeding there. It's said there's a crazy one born   
every generation, but it seems like they're all going crazy now. One of the Prince's jumped off a balcony   
not long ago because he thought he could fly. Anyway, the Queen herself has a little insanity in her.   
She named all her daughters "Josiane". All except for one, the youngest. Josiane the Fourth seems to be the  
last of the Josianes, and she just passed away today. It's either insanity or natural disasters that have   
killed them off."  
"Why isn't the youngest named Josiane also?" asked Daine, who was very interested.  
"It's rumored that the Jacelyn, the youngest, isn't the King's daughter. She has dark brown hair,   
unlike her brothers and sisters. The Royals in the Copper Islands are all blondes," replied Numair.  
"What did the King do? And how many Princes and Princesses are left?" asked Daine.  
"The King won't believe and and has beheaded some of his men for spreading the rumors. Jacelyn, I   
heard, is his favorite. Originally, there were five Princesses and three Princes. Now there are only two   
Princes and one Princess left."   
"What's going to happen now?" asked Daine.  
"The Royals will come here to claim the casket. Now come, we have to attend a meeting."  
"A meeting? For what? It's holiday" said Daine.  
"Jon called it, probably to discuss the Royals coming," replied Numair.   
"Alright, let's go then," said Daine. And together, they walked to the King's meeting room.  
  
******  
  
A week later, Princess Jacelyn of the Copper Isles arrived, along with her father, mother, and   
brothers. THe Queen of the Isles was sobbing, and the Princes and the King looked grave. Jacelyn looked   
grim. While the Royals were introduced formally, Daine studied her. Jacelyn looked strong-minded and   
not silly like her sister. After the introduction, the foreign Queen went up to Jon.   
"Why is it *sniff* two of my daughters have died here?" asked the Queen, weeping.  
"I am sorry for your loss. My condolences. Please, they died of tragic accidents," said Jon. The  
Queen then walked over to Numair.  
"Master Numair, my daughter said she was coming to Tortall because she missed you. She did always  
talk about you," said the Queen.  
"Your daughter was a sweet young woman. It's really a shame she died so young," said Numair. Then   
the Queen turned to look at Daine.  
"Tramp," she muttered under her breath. Daine felt the blood rush up to her face.  
"Perhaps we will see you later, your Highness. There are some of your scholars I would like to talk   
to," said Numair apologetically.  
"Yes, of course, you mages" said the Queen. Numair lead Daine away.  
"Are you alright?" asked Numair, worried.  
"Yes...It just..." Daine looked up at him. Numair kissed her.  
"It doesn't matter what she says. She is a bit on the crazy side herself," said Numair.  
"I know," said Daine.  
"Excuse me," said a clear voice. Princess Jacelyn had walked over," please excuse my mother. She can  
be too judgemental and narrow-minded. Comes from staying in her rooms and hardly coming out ever"  
"Thank you," replied Daine.  
"You weren't with the delegation that went to the Carthak about ten years back?" asked Numair.  
"No, was doing a little sight seeing. Unlike my brothers and sisters, I don't care to stay in one  
place for too long," replied Jacelyn, "I suppose I'll die an old maid"  
"That's what I said when I was young," Alanna had come over. Jacelyn giggled. "You don't have any  
arrangements?"  
"Arrangements? I wouldn't allow for it, those horrid little deeds. THe last arrangement I had didn't  
end well," Jacelyn shook her head. "My father and mother know better now than to force anything on me. I   
should be happy I am my father's favorite. Well, I really must go meet with some of your scholars here.   
Master Lindhall Reed? I have some questions for him. Besides I don't like staying in one place for long"  
Jacelyn laughed and left.  
"Well, she seems perfectly sane, unlike the one I killed." remarked Alanna.  
  
  
  



	3. Not a new chapter

There's nothing like coming back to my account after a year to find some nice reviews ( And after rereading my story, I actually like it! Hehe, I think I will add to it, about Jacelyn, but I'm getting my wisdom teeth pulled out tomorrow, so not anytime in the next few days will I update.  
  
Upcoming plans. Jacelyn gets together with someone. (not Numair).. Perhaps a Yamani warrior here with Princess Shinko's group. Perhaps the Queen and one of the Prince's of the Copper Isles start to plot. 


	4. Chapter 3: About Jacelyn

Alright guys, this story is shifting from humor to.well, I dunno.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Jacelyn walked over to Master Reed after she left the company of Daine and Numair. Although she was only 23 years old, she had spent the last 10 years traveling and learning from mages. Jacelyn herself had not gift of any sort, but she had always been infatuated with magic.  
  
Once Jacelyn had found Master Reed, who she had met before in Carthak, Jacelyn asked him about his recent discoveries. After talking to him for 20mins, she bade him farewell and was about to leave for her rooms when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Jacelyn turned around and gasped, "Is it really you?"  
  
The man with shoulder-length, curly brown hair answered, "Yes, my darling, it is me". Tears welled up in Jacelyn's eyes, and the man embraced her.  
  
"Frederick, I thought I'd never see you again after my mother said she had you beheaded," said Jacelyn, tearfully.  
  
"Dearest, don't cry. I have many a friend in your court who helped me escape. Let's not worry about the past tonight. We're here tonight, together. Dance with me," said Frederick. Together, they danced for an hour before the King of the Copper Isles came over and tapped Jacelyn on the shoulder. Jacelyn whirled around, and paled.  
  
"Jacelyn, daughter, you must be going. I don't know what your mother will do if she sees you with Sir Frederick again." With that, the King left.  
  
"I must leave now, but we shall meet again, Frederick. And this time, my mother will not stop us," said Jacelyn. She kissed Sir Frederick, and abruptly left.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Once Jacelyn reached her rooms, she took a seat in front of her vanity and looked at her reflection. Slowly and carefully, she pushed her hair behind her ears. Her ears were unlike any human ears she'd ever seen before. They were slightly larger, and they pointed that the top. They were a constant reminder that she was not a true princess of the Copper Isles, but it didn't really matter. She did want to become crazy like her "mother", her "sisters", or her "brother". Also, the Josianes, her brothers except for Viggo, and her mother were never too kind to her. Well, her moth was crazy, so that doesn't count. Once her brother Lugo had discovered her pointy ears, he and the Josianes would pull at them, teasing her, until the King intervened. How she came to be part of the royal family, she wasn't quite sure. Her dreams revealed to her images. Images of her true parents who had thrust her into the arms of the King of the Copper Isles.  
  
Jacelyn sighed. While her "Father", the King, loved her very much, her mother was rather moody. Three years ago, when suitors had come to the Palace in search of Josiane #2's hand, Frederick and Jacelyn fell in love, hoping to marry and travel together. However, the Queen didn't want Jacelyn to marry before her elder sisters got married, so she threated to have Frederick hung. When she did carry out her threat, Jacelyn had truly believed Frederick dead, and since then, she spend more and more time away from the Copper Isles, her "Mother" and her "Father".  
  
At last, Jacelyn got up out of her chair and fell into her bed, content at last. Frederick, her true love, was alive, and there was hope again. 


End file.
